icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Carly Shay
)Carly's Bio at iCarly.comCarly turned 16 in 2010. ("iGot a Hot Room") |Row 2 title = Family: |Row 2 info = See list of Shay family members |Row 3 title = Friends: |Row 3 info = Brad Claire Colonel Morgan Colonel Steven Shay Freddie Benson Gibby Gibson Harper Lexi Lucas Cruikshank Mark Missy Robinson (former) Principal Franklin Robyn Sam Puckett Shelby Marx Spencer Shay T-Bo Tori Vegas Wendy |Row 4 title = Likes: |Row 4 info = Build-a-Bra Coconut Cream Pie Coffee Cuddlefish Cupcakes Footie Pajamas Glitter Gloss Groovy Smoothie Gummybears Her PearPad Her PearPhone Her plastic dinosaur Hot/Bad Boys (like Griffin or Cort) Lip Gloss Peppy Cola Pini's lasagna Scars on Hot Boys Singing Skirt Shopping Smoothies Spaghetti Tacos Tapenade with crackers |Row 5 title = Dislikes: |Row 5 info = Come on Inn (the hotel at which they stayed in iTake on Dingo) Fires Hobos Homework Kyoko and Yuki Mice/Rats Missy Robinson Nevel Papperman Nora Dershlit Sam and Freddie fighting Secrets being kept from her Small Spaces Sticky Objects Uncool Adults Wet Objects |Row 6 title = Nickname(s): |Row 6 info = Carls (by everyone; especially Sam) Carlotta (by Sam) Carly Girl (by Sam) Cupcake (by Sam) Gummy Hearts (by Dana) Kid (by Sam) Kiddo (by Spencer) Little Gumdrop (by her Granddad) Shay (by Sam and Missy) Snug Bug (by her dad) |Row 7 title = Portrayed By: |Row 7 info = Miranda Cosgrove Jadin Gould (as 8-year-old Carly) |Row 8 title = Alias: |Row 8 info = Patty Schwab (in iParty with Victorious) |Row 9 title= iCarly.com Blogs |Row 9 info= Carly's blogs}} Carly Shay (born Sunday, July 24th, 1994) is the main character of ''iCarly'' and the second youngest member (older than Gibby) of the iCarly gang. She is the younger sister of Spencer and the daughter of Colonel Shay and Mrs. Shay. She lived with her older brother, Spencer, in Apartment 8-C at Bushwell Plaza in Seattle, Washington, while their father, Colonel Steven Shay, is stationed on an Navy submarine; their mother has never been mentioned. She currently resides in Italy with her father. She was portrayed by Miranda Cosgrove as a teenager and Jadin Gould as an eight-year-old in a flashback (iDon't Want to Fight). Personality Carly is a kind, easy-going, innocent, caring, and beautiful person who would do anything for her friends, yet she is sometimes insensitive by accident. She usually hates getting into trouble and rarely breaks rules. Sam even said she was weak and girly. She frequently has to get between her best friends, Sam and Freddie, when the two argue too much. She gets good grades and usually stays out of trouble, except for when she takes the blame for Sam's wrongdoings. It was also revealed in iWanna Stay With Spencer, that she needed a tutor because she was having trouble in science. Carly has been described as "sassy" in a promo for a fight in iFight Shelby Marx, and in iHave a Lovesick Teacher, Lauren Ackerman calls her sassy for commenting on her teaching. She is easily grossed out by vermin, the gross videos Sam likes (except in iStage an Intervention, when she wanted to see a guy who could pull his lip down over his chin), or even when Spencer says "bowels" (iTake on Dingo). In iMake Sam Girlier, Sam tells Carly that she is "soft and girly and weak." and in iTake on Dingo, Sam called her "prissy." Carly agreed with this, referring to herself as "the prissiest." It was shown in iSpace Out and confirmed in iSam's Mom that Carly suffers from claustrophobia and freaks out if she is locked in a small space for a long time; however, in iPsycho, she seems only mildly distressed when Nora locks her, Sam and, Freddie in her dad's recording studio. But that could be because it's a relatively large space and she has enough room to move around, lie down or take walks to calm herself down if she does start feeling distressed. In her blog "My Christmas Gift Dilemma," Carly indicated that she also has a fear of birds (ornithophobia), although it is unknown how deeply this runs. She takes really long showers when she is depressed or needs to think, as mentioned in iGive Away a Car. She once took a chair in with her when she was going to the shower for a very long time. In iWanna Stay With Spencer, it was implied Carly used to be a sickly child. According to Spencer, she has to take vitamins every day and suffers from allergies and asthma. She had her last asthma attack when she was seven years old. She likes to drink coffee, but Spencer gives her decaffeinated coffee although she is not aware of this. One of Carly's most defining personality traits is her determination. Possibly her most prominent trait is that Carly, unlike Sam, is not tough (Sam once called her "weak and girly"), and even when furious, she has never physically attacked anyone on-screen (but tried to tackle Freddie in an angry manner in iThink They Kissed). However, on occasion, she will confront someone, even bullies and teachers, for her friends when it is needed, as shown in iHave a Lovesick Teacher and iMake Sam Girlier. She also beats up Nevel in iFight Shelby Marx although Nevel said he wasn't scared of her. Carly has been shown to have a good singing ability in iDo, when she sings Shakespeare; in iPie, when she tries to get people at a funeral to sing Amazing Grace; ''in iPromote Techfoots when she was singing "having fun spending Daka's money"; and also in iParty With Victorious when she sings Leave it all to Shine with the cast of iCarly and Victorious. Since iLost My Mind, it's possible her new ambition is to become Vice President of the United States. Relationships With Other Main Characters '(In order of first interaction)' 'Spencer Shay Carly and her brother usually have a very strong relationship and often have fun hanging out together. Carly acts as the voice of reason or as an emotional support when needed. She is so used to him letting her have a lot of freedom that she gets irritated when he doesn't give her what she wants, as shown in iLook Alike. Their brother/sister relationship is very important to the show. '''(See: Sparly) 'Sam Puckett' Carly and Sam met when they were about eight years old, and Sam wanted to steal Carly's tuna sandwich. When Carly fought back, Sam was impressed and the two eventually became friends. To this day, they share a close friendship that some fans even think of as romantic, to a certain degree. (See: Cam Relationship) Carly acts as a moral guardian to Sam, while Sam will beat up anyone who hurts Carly. Although they have fights every now and then, they never last very long and the girls can always rely on each other. (See Cam Friendship) 'Freddie Benson' Freddie is Carly's best friend and she cares about him deeply. If Sam is unavailable for some reason, he is one of the first people she goes to for help. (For details, see [[Creddie Friendship|'Creddie Friendship']]) Freddie always had a crush on Carly and they dated for a short time after he saved her life in ISaved Your Life, but broke up because Freddie didn't want a relationship based on what he did for her. It has never been mentioned again until recently; Freddie may have started to have feelings for her again because he was sending her signals in iOpen A Restaurant. In iGoodbye, it was shown that Carly still had feelings for Freddie when she kissed him before she left for Italy with her dad. Freddie's feelings for her were obviously returned, because he kissed her back and later did a double fist pump into the air in triumph. This made their love for each other canon, although their relationship status currently remains unclear. (For details, see Creddie.) 'Gibby Gibson' Carly and Gibby have known each other for four years. She has shown a little attraction to Gibby, and Gibby may be attracted to Carly. They are very good friends, and he's a recurring guest on her webshow. Carly once mentioned that Gibby was "sweet, cute, and fun" and considered asking him to the Girls Choice Dance. (See Cibby) Boyfriends/Dates/Crushes (in chronological order) 'Ben Huebscher' : (unknown) In iKiss, Carly tells Sam and Freddie that her first kiss was with a boy named Ben Huebscher, who she kissed under a kumquat tree and he tasted like potato salad. It is unknown whether they dated or not. He is named after an iCarly writer. 'Jake Crandle' : (2007) In "iLike Jake", she had a crush on Jake and he liked her back. After Jake saw Carly kiss Freddie on the nose (for helping to make Jake's singing voice sound good for the web show), he believed falsely that they were a couple. Because of this, Jake decided to get back together with his ex-girlfriend, leaving Carly single. 'Gibby Gibson' : (2008-present) In iWin a Date Gibby and Carly went on a triple date to The Cheesecake Warehouse together with Sam and Reuben, and Freddie and Shannon. Carly tried to prove Shannon that Gibby is the right guy for her. Even if that didn't work out, after that, Carly and Gibby became good friends. (For details, see Cibby). 'Shane' : (2008) She went out with him for a brief time in "iSaw Him First," but since Sam was also dating him at the same time, the two of them fight and decide that the one who kisses him first gets to date him. Shane broke up with them when he found out about their competition for him but when he was in the hospital Carly kissed him while he was unconcious. Sam wasn't sure what happened. 'Nevel Papperman' : (2008-2011; Alternate reality boyfriend in iChristmas only) Nevel kissed Carly on the cheek in iNevel, and has tried to get kisses from her ever since, but Carly constantly refuses. In the episode iChristmas, if Spencer was born as normal person, Nevel was going to be Carly's boyfriend. In iFight Shelby Marx, Carly beats Nevel up after he admits that he forced Carly and Shelby to fight. 'Griffin' : (2009) She dated him in "iDate a Bad Boy" until Carly found out he collects PeeWee Babies. She tried to make the relationship work, but then Griffin overheard Carly and Sam making fun of his PeeWee Babies and then broke up with her. He comes back in "iBeat the Heat" and tries to kiss her, but she rebuffs him. (Also see Criffin) 'Austin' : (2009) Carly chose him as her date in "iSpeed Date." At the end of the episode, she dumped him because he kept interrupting her with random sentences whenever she wanted to say something. 'Freddie Benson' : (Ex-boyfriend, Best Friend, Admirer (since sixth grade) and Possible crush) Freddie has had a crush on Carly since he first met h e r. They briefly dated in "iSaved Your Life", but Freddie broke up with her at the end of the episode, because he wanted to make sure that he wasn't taking advantage of Carly by dating her if she was only interested because he had saved her life. However, later he was in the elevator and screamed, "What did I do?" Showing that he finally got the girl he liked but then broke up. (extended version) It was never mentioned again and it currently remains unknown if either of them are harboring romantic feelings for each other, although in iOpen A Restaurant Freddie asked Carly, "Is it too late for you to love me?" Carly didn't have a chance to respond to his question. When they are constantly asked if they like each other, like in iThink They Kissed Freddie asks Carly if she was jealous but Carly cut him and said loudly, "I'm not jealous!" Though it cannot be stated as the truth as it seemed a lot like she was jealous. In the series finale, iGoodbye, Carly kisses Freddie before saying goodbye. Later in this scene, Freddie can be seen fist pumping in triumph because Carly's feelings are finally returned. The status of their relationship is unknown, but their love for each other is established, making them a "canon" couple. (For Details, see: Creddie). 'Adam' : (2010) ' Carly liked Adam in IStart a Fanwar. He seemed to be interested in her, too, but in the end, he was attacked by Creddie fans and Carly just left after Sam said “he belongs to them now". '(Also, see Cadam) 'Steven' : (2011) Carly dated Steven in iParty with Victorious, but when she found out he was also dating Tori Vega when spending time in Los Angeles, both of his girlfriends exposed him as a cheater on iCarly and consequently broke up with him. Carly had mentioned many times that she loved him 'Kyle' : (2011) Carly first sees Kyle at the Groovy Smoothie in iQ. They go on a couple of dates. She pretends to be as extremely smart, like he is, but to no avail. He finds out that she has cheat notes on what to talk about at their dinner date and he dumps her. 'Lance' : (2012) ''' Carly had a date with Lance in IToe Fat Cakes. When preparing for a date, Carly got her toe stuck in the bathtub faucet. They ended up having Chinese food in the bathroom and kissing before she gets freed. Trey : '''(2012) Carly tries to get a date with Trey, who works as an employee at the Pear Store with Sam and Freddie in IPear Store. When Carly brings him to her apartment, he loses his nerdiness. Carly doesn't like this and runs away from him. Spencer throws him out the door and smashes his phone. Enemies/Rivals *Nevel Papperman (all episodes he starred in, except iPity The Nevel) *Tasha (iNevel) *Valerie (iWill Date Freddie) *Ms. Briggs (iSpy a Mean Teacher, iHave My Principals) *Mr. Devlin (iPromise Not to Tell) *Jonah (iHate Sam's Boyfriend, after Jonah tried to kiss her) *Amber Tate (iCarly Saves TV) *Zeebo (iCarly Saves TV) *Kyoko and Yuki (iGo To Japan) *Wade Collins (iRocked the Vote, after finding out what a hobknocker he was) *Wade Collins's mother *Missy Robinson (IReunite with Missy, after she found out Missy was trying to get rid of Sam) *Chuck Chambers (iTwins, but not in any of his other appearances.) *Mr. Howard (iGot Detention, iHave My Principals) *The Petographers (iMove Out) *Nora Dirshlitt (iPsycho and iStill Psycho) *Jocelyn (iMake Sam Girlier) *Steven Carson (iParty with Victorious, after discovering that he's cheating on her) *Paul (iDate Sam & Freddie) *Hollywood (iTake On Dingo) *Chip Chambers (iBattle Chip) *Mandy Valdez (iAm Your Biggest Fan and iWant My Website Back). Gallery Click here to view Carly's Gallery. Trivia *She is known to have her own Debit card, a necklace that says "Love & Giggles, and enjoy Gummy Hearts in IRescue Carly. *It is mentioned various times that Carly watches and possibly likes the show Full House. *It is mentioned in iWanna Stay With Spencer she has asthma. *Carly has had multiple near-death experiences: in iWanna Stay with Spencer (nearly getting hit in the head with a hammer); in iQuit iCarly (almost falling off a window washer platform, along with Sam); and in iSaved Your Life (almost getting hit by a taco truck, but rescued by Freddie, off-screen). *Carly's head has nearly been hit twice: in iWanna Stay with Spencer (nearly getting hit with a hammer) and iStart a Fanwar (a fan threw a chair at Carly at Webicon). *She and Sam had been friends five years before the episode iDon't Want to Fight. Carly and Sam have now been best friends for ten years. *She and Sam have broken up as best friends twice in the series. Once in iDon't Want to Fight, and again in iQuit iCarly. *Carly is fond of Build-A-Bra and Glitter Gloss which are both stores at the Crown Ridge Mall. *Carly has a bikini with a floral design , skirt bikini bottom, and a g-string in the back. (iHatch Chicks) *Carly has shown her midsection the most out of any female on the show, due to her wearing a bikini (iHatch Chicks), a hula skirt with a coconut bikini top (iSaw Him First), and a two-piece mixed martial arts outfit (iFight Shelby Marx), and a little bit of her belly in a plaid pink - black cami (iBeat the Heat) *She is an avid believer in Bigfoot (iBelieve in Bigfoot). *Her great-grandmother gave her a heavily insured diamond incrusted watch when she died, although it seems Spencer and Carly did not go to her funeral. It came in handy when her room was destroyed in a fire and her heavily insured diamond incrusted watch was destroyed in the fire. It was insured for $82,000. (iGot a Hot Room) *Carly had stuffed her bra once or gotten a pushup bra at Build-A-Bra because Sam noticed and said, "Thanks to your little helping!" to which Carly replied "There's nothing wrong with a little help.'' This was in ''Season 2, iSaw Him First. *She appears to really like bad boys, like Griffin, possibly because they are like her best friend Sam. *Despite the fact that Carly's birthday is on July 24, in iScream on Halloween, she says she's a Capricorn (which would place her birthday in early January or late December). On iCarly.com, her birthday originally was said to be January 14, but it was changed shortly before the finale of Season 3, probably to make it closer to the airdate of iGot a Hot Room. *Although it would be logical to think that her full first name is "Carlotta" ("Carly" is short for "Carlotta") because she gets called that several times in the series, in fact, there is no proof in the series or the website that "Carlotta" is her true first name. It is eventually proven false in iStill Psycho when the Police send a text to Carly which has the characters full names *Carly cries 6 times in the series; iGot a Hot Room because her room burned down, iChristmas because she wanted things back to the way they were, iQuit iCarly because she and Sam almost fell to their deaths off of a window washer, and also because she was sorry for getting in a fight with Sam, iTake on Dingo because the hobo pulled her hair and kept trying to climb into the hotel room, iPity the Nevel during a webshow when Nevel apologizes to Molly, and iGoodbye when her father couldn't take her to the last Air Force father-daughter dance she can go to until later on in this episode. *Carly is the youngest of the iCarly trio (Sam, Freddie and herself), as her birthday is in July and Freddie and Sam's birthdays are in February and April, respectively. Though again it is thought that her birthday may be in January, so her age as opposed to that of her friends is debatable. *She loves the band Cuddlefish. *Carly's only younger counterpart was presented on iDon't Want to Fight, in a flashback showing when Carly and Sam met. *In iOwe You, Spencer says Carly used to be a Sunshine Girl. *Although Carly is the main character in the series, she no longer appears in new iCarly.com segments due to Miranda Cosgrove's busy schedule. The gang only say she's on camera. *Carly sometimes pokes people when she wants to get them to focus (iPromise Not To Tell). *She apparently loves asking people to have a bath. *Caleb said that she would be the Vice President of the United States *In iLost My Mind, Carly grabs a set of keys on the way out of the door on the way to Troubled Waters. This poses the possibility that Carly can drive. *Carly's star sign is Leo. *The only time Carly has had a boyfriend by the end of an episode is in iToe Fat Cakes. *In iDate Sam and Freddie, it is revealed that she uses a machine that keeps her from snoring. *Carly, until the upcoming episode iRescue Carly was made known, was the only one of the main characters (including Gibby) not to have her name featured in an episode title. Instead, iCarly was used (the webshow's title). *It is known that Carly is claustrophobic seen in iSam's Mom and iSpace Out. *In iGet Pranky, when Carly is watching TV she is watching Drake and Josh, in the episode when Drake and Josh think they killed Megan's pet hamster. Then she says 'why is that girl so good at pranks?' she's talking about herself. *Carly has had one job in iGot A Hot Room at the Groovy Smoothie. References Category:Main characters Category:Shay family Category:Teens Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Characters with siblings Category:Students at Ridgeway Category:Freddie's Dates/Crushes Category:Trivia Category:1994 births Category:ICarly.com Category:Images of Carly Shay